Something different
by smexypotatos
Summary: After a long day Hiccup comes home to Merida but is pleasantly surprised by her sexual advance WARNING:Smut, anal Don't like don't read


Hiccup was exhausted, he had just finished a long day of planning, training and just overall being a chief. Hiccup sighed in relief as he walked through the front door to his and Merida's home on Berk. He could still remember the day of their wedding when they first walked into this house. Hiccup smiled at the thought, he couldn't wait to see his wife, she said she had a surprise for him when he got back.

Hiccup walked in to His and Merida's room to find Merida naked on the bed, in the doggy style pose with her ass presented towards Him. Hiccup felt his dick harden in his pants. Hiccup was slightly surprised that Merida would be this dedicated, when they talked about trying anal he had no idea that she would be this excited.

Hiccup stood there for a bit just admiring Merida cute ass, the way it curved down into her legs and how he could see Merida's pussy peeking out between her legs, Hiccup always loved the way Merida's ass looked especially when Merida walked around in those tight pants she loved to wear, she loved them because she never got the chance to wear pants when she lived in Dunbroch but now that she lived in Berk with Hiccup she could wear pants whenever she wanted, but mostly only wore the tight pants around the house just to tease Hiccup.

"Are we going to try this or not" Merida said to Him over her shoulder looking a bit nervous but still willing and ready, "are you sure you want to do it like this?" Hiccup asked concerned, "yes Hiccup I want to try it" Merida said "I know you want it too with the way you always stare at my ass and we agreed that we should try this some day" Merida continued. Hiccup couldn't argue with that but still he wanted to be sure what she was ready. Hiccup unbuttoned his pants and quickly took his big hard throbbing cock out and placed it between Merida's ass cheeks and teasingly rubbed his cock on her ass, Merida lightly moaned in approval.

"Wait!" Merida said, she reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small jug of liquid "use this" she said handing the jug to Hiccup it was about the size of Merida's hand and sounded like it was full of water. "It's supposed to make it easier to go in" hiccup took off the cork and looked inside, it looked like water but somehow thicker. "Well go ahead, I don't suppose I need to tell you how to use it". Hiccup snapped out of it and focused on thought he should try something different first. hiccup slowly poured some of the liquid on his finger careful not to spill any on the bed.

Hiccup put his finger in front of Merida's asshole and slowly slid it inside. He heard Merida gasp surprised at hiccups advance but then moan in pleasure from the feeling of his finger in her ass "that feels so good Hiccup" Merida started rocking her hips back and forth and Moaning louder. "I can't believe you can make me feel this good with just a finger". Merida's moans were getting louder and louder, hiccup bent over and caressed her perky tits with his unoccupied hand "yes Hiccup" Merida gasped "it's so good". They continued like this for a while, Merida moaning louder and louder "hiccup, I want your dick in me" Merida was struggling to talk it felt so good.

Hiccup moved back behind her and took his finger out slowly "are you sure you are ready?" Hiccup asked concerned "yes Hiccup I'm ready" Merida said with confidence. Hiccup gently cupped the cheeks of Merida's ass with his hands and gently squeezed. Hiccup started to roughly squeeze and fondle Merida's ass while rubbing over Merida's tight asshole with his dick, all while Merida's moans started getting louder. "Just fuck me already" Hiccup heard Merida loudly moan at him.

Hiccup knew when to stop and listen so he lowered his cock to Merida's tight asshole poured the liquid on his shaft and slowly started to penetrate Merida slowly in order for Merida to adjust to Hiccup's size. Merida moaned with satisfaction, she was loving the feeling of his hard cock in her asshole, it was new to her and a bit painful but she had prepared for this exact moment."Merida are you ok?" hiccup asked concerned for her, " it's ok hiccup I'm alright, I spent all day preparing myself for this, it doesn't hurt much anymore" hiccup was confused "what do you mean preparing?" Hiccup asked confused, Merida turned her head around to look at him "I... well... I used my... um... fingers to... well... Stretch myself sort of" Merida said flustered. Hiccup was taken aback by this but also slightly turned on by the thought of Merida preparing herself for him all day, "so you literally sat here all day with your thumb up your ass?" Hiccup asked almost laughing to himself at the thought, "well to be fair you are much bigger than my thumb, and your finger defiantly helped" Merida said earning a short laugh from both of them "speaking of which" Merida said wiggling her ass "shall we continue?"

Hiccup responded by slowly thrusting in and out of Merida earning a moan from both of them.

"You can speed up now Hiccup, I know you want to and it won't hurt me now" Merida said while she started to move into his thrusts. Hiccup started to thrust harder into Merida's tight asshole, Hiccup heard Merida let out a series of moans and short screams Merida sound like she was loving this. Hiccup continued to thrust hard into Merida, merida also moving back onto hiccup as he thrusted into her letting her butt slap against him with a hard and wet slapping sound.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans, groans, gasps of pleasure and the sounds of Merida's tight ass slapping against hiccups thighs. Hiccup continued to fuck Merida's ass with hard and deep thrusts listening to Merida's beautiful moans and gasps. Hiccup moved his hand from Merida's hip down to Merida's pussy to give Merida a hard finger fucking. Hiccup's hand reached the top of Merida's pussy and Hiccup just started rubbing Merida's clit when Hiccup heard Merida scream "yes hiccup" her voice full of pleasure "finger my pussy". It wasn't common for Merida to give orders in bed but Hiccup knew that when she did he better listen.

Hiccup quickly shoved two fingers in Merida's soaking wet pussy with a satisfying squish sound. Hiccup was surprised how wet Merida was. Hiccup noticed Merida's pussy was literally dripping. Hiccup looked down to see that Merida had already soaked the sheets under her hot dripping pussy and they were only getting wetter as he fingered her.

Hiccup started to frantically finger fuck Merida's pussy hard and fast. Hiccup heard Merida just scream with pleasure Merida's pussy started throbbing and tightening, Hiccup knew from experience with her that Merida was about to cum soon. Hiccup continued to thrust into her ass hard and fast matching his thrusts with the speed of his fingers. Hiccup felt he was about to cum soon, and if Merida came there was no way he could hold back.

"Hiccup I'm cumming" Merida announce loudly practically yelling. The feeling of Merida's pussy tightening around Hiccup's fingers, her cum pouring from her pussy onto the bed, and Merida's already tigh ass squeezing his hard cock was just too much, Hiccup felt himself about to cum and he started to pull out "NO, leave it in me, (gasp) cum in my ass" Hiccup quickly thrust back in to her asshole as deep as he could and started to cum hard into Merida's tight hole.

"Ooooh yea" Merida moaned as Hiccup came buckets into Merida's ass. Hiccup could feel Merida's ass milking Hiccup's dick for all of its cum. Hiccup start to take his fingers out of Merida's pussy and just then felt a all of Merida's cum spill out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets.

Hiccup slowly took his cock out of Merida's ass and see all of Hiccup's cum leaking out of her asshole, down Merida's ass crack over her pussy and onto the bed mixing with her cum.

They both collapsed onto the bed careful to avoid the small puddle of cum that they made "that's going to take forever to get out" Merida said gesturing to the puddle. Hiccup looked over at her "maybe but it was totally worth it" hiccup said, their faces inches from each other "easy for you to say your not the one that has to clean it" Merida said teasingly "I'm willing to help" hiccup said in protest earning a giggle from his wife.

"I love you Mer" said hiccup "I love you too Hicc" replied Merida, they both leaned in closer to each other snuggling up to one another and kissed lovingly. They stayed like this for the rest of the night just happy to be together.


End file.
